


its a first kiss, its fearless

by eliiiwhyyy



Series: Youtube Prompts! [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, First Date, Fluff, M/M, crankiplier - Freeform, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliiiwhyyy/pseuds/eliiiwhyyy
Summary: Prompt: mark/ethan, first date





	its a first kiss, its fearless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a prompt from .tardisandwings on tumblr!! thank you so much for giving me a prompt!! i hope this one wasnt too bad (its almost 2 am here i tried)

Mark was, at this stage, desperate.

 

He knew that Ethan could be oblivious, but goddamn he didn’t realise the kid was THIS oblivious to things around him. He had invested in the help of all members of Teamiplier in order to get Ethan to go out with him, but everything had failed.

 

The blue boy tended to pass everything off as a joke, laughing whenever Mark tried to touch him or hug him in someway, shrugging off the flirting as something he was doing for the fans (“Team Purple all the way”), and so Mark was officially done. He was left with one final choice; sitting the younger one down and asking him out point blank.

 

It was easier said than done, however. They never seemed to be able to get time alone, Ethan ALWAYS made sure someone was nearby or with them. The other members would always look apologetic but Mark knew they were laughing at how difficult this was for him.

 

All it took was one question blurted out at dinner one night, for him to finally get his answer.

 

“Would you go out for dinner with me?” Mark had blurted out while they were all sitting in a restaurant.

 

Ethan, who was talking to and facing Tyler, froze. As did everyone else, and all of them sitting at the table looked over at Mark, but his eyes were staring directly at Ethan. The blue-haired boy stared back for a moment, expression unreadable and his eyebrows slowly furrowing into a frown.

 

Mark held a bated breath, but refused to show how frightened he was of rejection. But then, Ethan smiled. His eyes sparkled with mirth and Mark allowed himself to sag with relief.

 

“Sure.”

* * *

Ethan was petrified. After Mark’s question everyone else went back to talking, but Ethan himself was thinking. He had played around with his food for a while until they left.

 

Later that night, Mark had told him about how long he had flirted and Ethan hadnt even realised, then they set a night and Mark promised that he had everything planned.

 

Which led to the current moment, with Ethan bouncing his hand on his leg nervously. He liked Mark, and he couldn’t believe that the older male liked him back, but he was afraid. He was scared that Mark would eventually see how boring or unappealing he was, and would realise that this was a mistake. He sighed, resting his head on his left hand while he waited. Mark had went on ahead and would come back to pick him up. Tyler had stayed outside with him for a while, before retreating inside and leaving the 20-year old alone.

 

While day-dreaming, Ethan didn’t recognise someone coming up behind him before arms wrapped around his waist. He let out a yelp before recognising the chest behind his head. He grinned up at his assailant, his body relaxing.

 

Mark grinned back down, releasing the younger boy from his grip. “Hey,” he said softly, walking around so he was facing Ethan instead.

 

Ethan’s grin fell into a smile, and he inclined his head slightly. “Hey yourself,” he replied cheekily, eyes sparkling. “Where are we going?”

 

“Surprise,” Mark shot back light-heartedly. He started the trek back to his car, making sure Ethan was following. “I hope you’ll like it though, it took all day to get it organised.”

 

“So that’s where you’ve been all day,” Ethan laughed, remembering how much Tyler complained about the amount of work he had to do with Mark missing. Ethan tried to do some himself, but Amy and Kathryn kept him busy all day (he suspected Mark had something to do with that). “Tyler hates you by the way, he was being grumpy the entire time.”

 

Mark rolled his eyes, his smile never fading. He hopped into the drivers seat, watching as Ethan did the same. He waited until the younger male was settled in before driving off.

 

Ethan rested his head on his hand, staring out the window. The silence was comfortable, with soft music from the radio playing at a low volume. He didn’t really see the need to fill the silence, until-

 

“Is that a packet of doritos?”

 

The elder man blinked, looking at Ethan before grinning. “We’re going on a picnic, but with a twist. See, usually with mini-golf-”

 

“We’re going golfing?”

 

“-Usually with mini-golf, they dont let you bring your own food in. But I managed to sort it so that we could,” Mark explained, ignoring Ethan’s sounds of excitement (but they made him smile, regardless). “Yes, we’re going golfing. Or- not quite, actually. Mini-golfing.”

 

Ethan buzzed in his seat, his mood considerably lighter. “I’m gonna kick your butt, Mark!”

* * *

On the third round, Ethan was winning. Mark didn’t mind of course; usually he would do all he can to make sure he beat the blue-haired boy, but now he was content with watching how happy Ethan would get when he got the less strokes on a hole. They had eaten a few snacks before starting, and now they were on their last few holes.

 

Mark watched as Ethan hit another one in, and decided to try harder on the next few holes. “Oh! Hole-in-one baby!” he cheered, watching his golf ball go down the hole. He heard Ethan laugh behind him, and watched a second ball roll in after his.

 

“You aren’t the only one who can get a hole-in-one,” blue-boy hummed, grinning cheekily as he grabbed his ball and walked to the next one.

 

Mark scoffed, grabbing his ball before following after quickly. He grinned, grabbing his date from behind and lifting him off the ground. He held on as Ethan yelled out in surprise and squirmed in his arms; his bag, ball and club all falling to the ground.

 

“Mark!” Ethan squealed, trying to pry Mark’s arms away from him.

 

The elder of the two put him back down on the ground, but didn’t let go. He instead turned Ethan around so that they were instead facing each other. Their stuff laid around them on the ground, but they didn’t care.

 

Blue was blushing mad, while brown simply smiled down. It was as if time had stopped for them both.

 

“I need to ask you something,” Mark stated, his smile disappearing and his eyes softening. He waited for Ethan to nod before continuing. “Did you say yes because you really wanted to come? Or was it to escape an awkward moment?” he asked, his question taking Ethan by surprise.

 

The smaller man blinked, staring up at Mark for a moment; completely unable to answer. He had always taken Mark as the confident one of their group, the one that would throw himself out there, but now he was seeing that Mark was just as insecure as he was. And knowing those insecurities… “Mark, I really wanted to come out here with you. I was worried you’d feel like I’m not good enough, and that this was a mistake. I was hoping you’d ask me out, I didn’t wanna rui-”

 

He was cut off by lips connecting with his own, and he started for a moment before melting into the touch. He closed his eyes, and for a moment nothing else mattered. It seemed that the moment ended too quickly, but when Ethan opened his eyes again he found Mark staring down at him with a soft look on his face.

 

“That was the most cliché thing ever,” Ethan said after a moment, his grin returning.

 

Mark scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Shut up, you loved it. You were rambling too much, I got the idea after “Mark I really wanted to come out here with you”.”

 

Ethan grinned, punching him softly in the arm. “Lets finish this game, you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> want to give me a prompt? shout at me at galaxy-joseph and ask for any prompt (fluff/angst) for mark/ethan, mark/ethan/amy, mark/ethan/tyler


End file.
